


She Who Hunts Monsters

by PrinceHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHandsome/pseuds/PrinceHandsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sancti Puella is a young but accomplished warrior from the faux Rome in the deserts of Nevada, but her will and patience will be tested while serving under the arrogant exile Samantha Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Who Hunts Monsters

"For everyone has sinned; we all fall short of God's glorious standard."

– Romans 3:23

\--

I size up the girl in front of me. Her name is Samantha Regina, Chosen Daughter of Julius Caesar, now being sent by his successor Octavius Caesar to expand the Holy Roman Empire into the expanses of the Northwest. I am unimpressed.

"Are you the messenger for the man I requested?" She asks, with obvious distaste in her voice.

My golden mask hides my scowl.

"My name is Sancti Puella, Captain of the Praetorian Guard under Octavius Caesar, Champion of the Arena, and Holy Vessel for the God Jupiter. I have been appointed to help escort your troop of Centurions to the vast rainforest to the north, far beyond the Emperor's reach." I say, kneeling before her.

I stare to the sand beneath me, awaiting her decision. I am unsure as to which outcome would be worse. If she accepts, I am to accompany her band of spies to unknown territory, where creatures and foul bandits dwell. This would normally be an extremely honorable prospect, but this girl, Regina, is a spoiled brat in the eyes of all. She reeks of contempt and entitlement, and to serve her is to reduce one's self to the plaything of an infant. However, if she is to reject me, I would be humiliated, unwanted by even the lowest of society. Truly, the Gods have not smiled on me on this day.

"Sancti Puella…" She says, drawing each syllable out.

I can feel her hand on the back of my helmet. I feel her sin spread over me with each passing second, contaminating my divine being.

"Rise. You will come with us. Not as a servant, but as an equal."

I feel rage flare within me. Humiliation. This puny Agentes In Rebus considers me an equal? I am superior to her in every way. However, I do not question her. At one time she was capable enough to be considered Chosen Daughter by Julius Caesar himself, and as such, she must have redeeming aspects that I have not been informed of.

I rise, nodding to her, the Centurions accompanying us speaking to each other in hushed tones, no doubt stunned at the audacity of such an action. I simply glare at her. She smiles at me, making her pride and smug arrogance as plain as the sun over our heads.

"We will leave tonight, when the desert is cold, and the bandits are sleeping. If we hurry, we may make it to California within a day."

"What's California?" One of the Centurions asks.

\--

I sit at the fire, one of the few awake. We have been traveling for nearly twenty-four hours straight, with no breaks for food, or for water. Many of the Centurions have died from exhaustion, and we retain merely two oxen, out of our original six. This journey is doomed to fail, and I believe one of my compatriots is aware of it.

"Do you think we should kill her?" A Centurion to my side says.

I raise an eyebrow. I know precisely whom he is talking about. Samantha Regina lies across from us, asleep, comfortable on her bed made of linens and sequins and silk. The rest of the men lay on simple tarps, or the bare ground, adorned with an odd green blanket I now know as 'grass'.

"What is your name, soldier?" I ask in return.

"Fortis Filius." He responds.

"You are the lowest ranking Centurion accompanying us, are you not? Why are you now having thoughts of dissention?" I inquire.

"I have a feeling that under this little girl, Regina, we won't see home again." He says.

"You will not be returning home one way or the other, my dear." Says Samantha, sitting up, evidently having been awake the entire time.

"Pardon me?" I say, a tone of aggression slipping into my voice.

"Our high and holy Emperor does not intend for me to return. He is all too familiar with my ambitions, and I suspect that he expects me dead, or to simply remain away from Rome, leaving him to his own devices." Regina says to us, as if it were obvious, sitting up and crossing her legs.

Her smile is smug. Never before have I seen a subject of Rome speak such horrible things regarding a Caesar. Temptation beckons me to put her down like the sick animal she is right there, and I suspect my compatriot Fortis feels this as well, but I put my hand out to him slightly, signaling him to remain where he is.

"So which shall it be, Infanta? Death by your disillusioned soldiers, or death at the hands of your own ambition?" I ask her, slowly reaching behind myself to grab my dagger, resting in the grass near my bedding.

"Neither. I propose a third option. Your precious Octavius has abandoned you, likely having your families assassinated and striking your names from the annals. You are associated with someone he believes to be a possible traitor, and above all, a threat. Nobody here will return to Rome." She says, grabbing her flask and taking a small drink of water before continuing.

"Thus, I offer you a place in a new empire. Rome is diseased, crippled by power hungry fools and corruption. I offer you a place free from such sickness. Serve me, as my loyal Sons and Daughters, and in turn I will shower you with riches, fame, and above all, divine favor." She says, failing to miss a beat, despite how insane she sounds.

"Riches?" Fortis asks, clearly intrigued.

"Divine favor?" I ask, ignoring him.

"Correct, on both accounts. I have foreseen it, in my dreams. I will amass great riches, and an even greater army. As for the love of your Mother, well, I'm waiting on an answer before I award my blessings to either of you." The little girl says to us, allowing her smile to grow a bit wider.

"I believe you promised favor with the Gods, Infanta, not favor from yourself." I say, letting my utter disgust and contempt rise to the surface.

I notice the sun is rising. We have spent far too much time dwelling on this absurd subject. I have been up for hours, letting precious sleeping time ebb away in my thoughts regarding this enigmatic…thing.

"Don't you see, my dear?" Samantha asks, rising to her feet, turning her back to us and walking a few steps away.

She then turned, putting her back to the rising sun, giving her an unearthly glow. She raises her arms, as if calling to the Heavens.

"I am God!" She proclaims boldly, waking the rest of our party.

Murmurs of confusion and disbelief slowly spread throughout the camp. Regina lowers her arms and narrows her eyes, smiling as she looks us over, as if she can read our every thought.

"I'll join you." Fortis says, raising himself up before kneeling to her.

Slowly, the other soldiers join, for one reason or another. Rage swells within me. I jump to my feet, grabbing my spear, threatening to strike down any who earn my ire.

"You would join this witch!? This blasphemer!? You would betray your home, your families, and your country? Rome is your homeland! Rome is the holy city, like no other before! You will revoke your support, or I swear, I will kill each and every one of you sinners! You disgust me!" I shout at them, my voice reaching shrill heights in my near-hysterical state.

"My lovely, lovely Daughter, calm yourself." Regina says in a soothing tone, betraying her snake-like appearance.

"I refuse! This is an outrage! You are a liar, and a seductress! You are the very embodiment of Janus! You will lead us all to our deaths!" I scream at her, causing the other Centurions to recoil a bit in fear.

"If you are so sure, then I welcome your attack! Allow us to come to blows! If you are so eager to be killed, so be it!" Samantha yells back at me, still smiling, on the verge of laughter.

In my rage I grasp my spear with both hands and charge at her. She gracefully steps backwards, motioning her new compatriots to defend her. They stand no chance. Their short swords cannot reach me behind the length of my spear, and their armor has openings wide enough for me to jab and slash, dismembering and beheading my former allies. When the battle is done, I am tired, and my fellow Centurions are dead. All but one, that is. I notice Fortis remained on his bedding, in the grass, refusing to raise his sword to me. I quickly turn to him, putting my spear to his throat.

"Why did you not defend her? Why did you not attempt to kill me?" I shout at him, demanding answers.

"Because I'm smart." He says, motioning to himself.

"I've, uh, seen you practicing. Not that I was looking, or anything, but I know you'd outclass an entire legion with that spear of yours. So, uh, it'd be nice if you didn't kill me, or whatever." He says, stammering a bit, nervous.

I consider killing him, but I hear something split the air behind me. I turn and swing my spear just in time to divert an oncoming dagger, thrown by the witch, Regina.

"You attempt to slay me when my back is turned?" I ask, preparing myself for battle once more.

"Never let your guard down, Sancti!" She calls out to me, the familiarity simply breeding more contempt.

Regina begins to throw a volley of daggers at me, pulling them from hidden places within her red dress. I deflect each one with thrusts and slices of my spear, slowly gaining ground on her. She stumbles slightly, attempting to grab a dagger she was evidently missing, and that is when I strike. I feign to the side and strike forward, the blade of my spear sliding into her mouth, open with shock. I pause for a moment before pulling to the side, slicing one of her cheeks open in a spray of blood, causing her to grasp her mouth with both hands and fall onto her back. I allow myself to grin, victorious.

"Now, sinner, you will pay the price." I say, raising my spear for a killing blow.  
Swiftly, she sits up and stabs a final dagger into my gut, causing me to gasp in surprise. Regina continues to cover her cut with one hand, allowing me to fall off of her blade. Fortis rushes over to me, catching me before I hit the ground.

"Sancti, come on, keep your eyes open. Stay with me. Can you hear me?" He says, obviously panicked.

"I failed…" I choke out.

Spots begin to appear in my vision, and I can no longer hear Fortis call to me. Before long, darkness overtakes me.

\--

I wake up and gasp for air, my lungs burning and my heart laboring, beating quickly and painfully.

"She's awake!" I hear someone cry.

Light blinds me, and I struggle against the restraints that have been placed on me, confused and angry.

"Sancti, Sancti, calm down, I'm here." I hear the same voice from before say.

"Fortis? Is that you? Where am I?" I ask frantically, my voice weak and dry, dehydration making itself evident.

"Just relax. Relax. You're alright now." He says.

My eyes begin to adjust to the light, and I find I am in a tent, bright lights stationed at its corners, the darkness of night threatening to creep in. I am in a medical gown, strapped down to a bed.

"I was dead." I croak.

Fortis slowly gives me some water from his canteen. I drink it greedily.

"Yeah, for about a day, actually. You, uh, got better, though." He says, apparently unsure of my liveliness.

"Got better?" I ask incredulously before craning my neck to drink more of his water.

"Mother. She healed you." He says awkwardly.

I spit out some of the water, coughing and choking in surprise.

"She did no such thing!" I yell, beginning to struggle some more.

I stop when I notice her enter, however, the wound on her cheek stitched and covered with a bandage, two pale and fully armored Centurions flanking her. She stares at me, and I gaze back hatefully.

"Leave us." She says darkly.

On her command, Fortis and the two Centurions leave the tent, leaving only Regina and I inside.

"How do you feel?" She asks me.

"Alive." I respond, still squirming against my restraints.

"Thanks to me." She adds in a smug manner, smiling at me before flinching and feeling her cheek, as if she had forgotten the wound was there.

"You bleed like a human, and yet you claim to be a God." I state, recalling memories of our battle.

"Yes, I inhabit this mortal shell. You reminded us all of how fragile a life could be." She says in a way I distinctly identify as a threat.

"What measure is a God if she inhabits the body of a mortal?" I ask

Regina scowls at me, allowing her arrogant smirk to turn into a frown of disgust and contempt. Internally, I celebrate my small victory.

"Do you believe me without power, child?" She asks me defensively.

"I was able to kill all of your men, and nearly yourself, single-handedly. If you had powers, you would have shown them." I say flatly.

"If you doubt me, then come. I will show you my power." The girl says to me.

\--

"This is an abomination, Fortis! You saw me kill them with your own eyes, yet this witch robs them of their rest, bringing them back as these husks!" I scream at my comrade, sitting inside my personal tent, keeping me company.

"She gets results, what can I say? I don't feel good about it, but you really set her off. One day she's this spoiled little girl, and now she's, well, I don't know what she is. But she's getting results. We set out with a group of eight centurions, including you and me, and now we have a group of fifty men, all armed with new weapons and armor." He responds, shrugging.

"Yes, the armor. Her sigil. The Ram." I say, quietly.

"That's the one thing you like, huh?" Fortis asks, chuckling a bit to himself.

"It embodies strength. I suppose if there's one thing I can admire about the Witch Regina, it is her strength. She turned our dying expedition into an army worthy of storming Rome." I say reluctantly.

"See? Results. I mean, you remember Octavius, right?" He asks.

"It has been quite some time, but not that long, my friend." I respond.

"Right, well, he got results. A lot of people said he didn't do nice things, but like I said, he got results, and in the end, that's what history remembers." He says, nodding.

Such a thought is surprisingly intelligent from a low-ranking Centurion, but I suppose many of my first impressions have been proven wrong in the last two months.

"So, are you gonna serve with us? Stay with Samantha?" He asks me quietly, as if the question was nearly caught in his throat.

I think it over a moment before nodding.

"She brought me back from the brink of death. I owe her my life, and as such, I am bound to her word by honor."

Fortis laughs, much to my confusion.

"It's good you have a sense of honor. I have a feeling that serving Regina, we won't see too much of that."

\--

It has been two years serving Regina, and I have slowly been warming to her, and her compatriots. As of now we are all equal in rank, but I demand authority beyond any other. Any who question my command meet their end swiftly, whether it be by my spear or from my loyal companion Fortis's machete. I am sitting with him by a campfire, observing a large castle being built in the dead of night. We have reached the rainforest known as 'Washington', and although there is a city near us ripe for the conquering, Mother insists that we build a castle of our own to rule from. It is extravagant, and will not only reach into the clouds, but its dungeons will be buried deep in the Earth. If she is able to complete it, I will be impressed.

I hear a whistling in the air that I cannot mistake for anything else. I grab my spear and stand quickly, thrusting it forward, deflecting an arrow that would have otherwise found its mark in the back of Fortis's head. I thrust again, cracking one in half that was aimed my way. I quickly scan the tree line, watching the subtle rustles in the leaves. We have made this eerie wood our abode for nearly a year now, and I am familiar with every branch on every tree. This assassin is quite good, but not good enough. I wait for him to settle in his new position and quickly throw my spear with deadly accuracy. I hear it split wood, and a grunt confirms I have hit my mark. I rush forward, Fortis trying to scramble, confused as to what is even happening. I throw my dagger and plant it firmly into the trunk of the tree, using it as a step to jump off of, grabbing our assailant by the neck and pulling him to the grass below. Once he is on the ground I punch him several times in the ribs and headbutt him before I get a good look at him.

"Sycorax?" I ask, shocked.

My brother looks up at me, coughing up some blood, smiling weakly.

"Hello, Sancti. I'm pleased to see you're doing well." He says sarcastically.

I punch him across the jaw, clenching my teeth with anger.

"Why did you follow me here? Why did you try to kill me?" I ask him, grabbing the collar of his leather hunting gear roughly.

"Well done, warrior! I can see Octavius told no lies when he said you were all dangerous!" I hear a man yell from the trees.

I quickly pick Sycorax up and retrieve his sword from its sheath, putting it to his throat and using him as a human shield, in case they had any more skilled archers in their employ. I see a large man in heavy steel plate slice down a thick tree with one swipe from his massive greatsword, some centurions following him. Finally, a fat man in a crown and toga emerges from the forest behind them, looking smug. Regina joins the ruckus, having woken up and left her private quarters on the other side of the construction camp.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She demands, looking at all of us.

"So, you're the girl I've heard so much about." The fat man says, smiling and stroking the stubble on his chin.

"Who are you? Assassins?" Fortis asks, his own blade at the ready.

"I am surprised you do not recognize your own blood, Fortis Filius." The fat man says, motioning to the man in steel plate, and then to one of the Centurions by his side.

"Tergus? Deformes?" Fortis asks, slowly lowering his blade.

The large man with the even larger sword removes his helmet, revealing an older man with long brown hair, looking tired.

"Hello, Fortis." He said.

"Tergus… Why have you come here? Who is this man?" Fortis asked his brother.

"I am Thaddeus Rex, Member of the Roman Senate, and Holy Vessel of Octavius Caesar in this mission to destroy the heretic, Samantha Regina!" The fat man, Thaddeus, states dramatically.

"Among the members of my party are the mighty warrior Tergus Filius, unmatched with his greatsword, and unable to be harmed through his armor!" He says, Tergus sighing and taking a slight bow at the introduction.

"Deformes Filius, Master of Combat in the field, and head of the Praetorian Guard!" Thaddeus continues, motioning to the silent and still guard by his side.

"In our long journey, we also found a wanderer in the deserts outside of Rome, the mighty Rufus Draco!" Thaddeus cries to the heavens, a weary and poorly dressed man with a finely crafted sword stepping forward, prepared for battle.

"And, of course, the shamed brother of the famed Sancti Puella, Sycorax Puella!" He says, motioning to my captive.

"Shamed?" Samantha asks, raising an eyebrow.

"A funny story, really! Sancti is precise with that spear of hers!" Sycorax yells.

I press the dagger closer to his neck, threatening to kill him then and there. He quiets down.

"Sycorax claimed I had no place in the Arena, as a woman, and so I made him my first opponent. I defeated him and castrated him before the crowd." I explain, more to remind Sycorax of my victory than to inform my audience.

Everyone is silent. It remains unclear if we will engage in war with this small band of misfits from Rome or not. Samantha thinks on it briefly.

"Take as many as you can alive. The rest we will revive." She says dismissively before walking back to her tent.

Thaddeus Rex goes pale, the smug smile fading from his face.

He clearly does not know whom he is dealing with.

\--

"Okay, so, that could have gone better. We've got fifty wounded, and three dead." Fortis says slowly, observing the field of battle, decorated with blood, fire, and scattered body parts.

"Including your brother." I add.

"Mother says he can be revived." He says, choking on the words a bit, trying to act brave in the face of the death of a loved one.

"I beheaded him, but I suppose that has never been an obstacle before. Regina has her ways." I say, patting him on the back.

"Most of the guys that died were their guys, too. So, we did good, right?" Fortis asks, looking up at me, his eyes glassy.

"We did good, Fortis. Mother will be proud. She is simply negotiating the defeat of the Senator in her tent." I say, smiling to myself.

As if on cue, Regina exits her tent, Rex in tow. She stomps her foot once in the soft grass, but manages to get the attention of all in the vicinity, prisoners included. We all await her word with held breath.

"We have negotiated a joining. As I am Queen Samantha Regina, Mother of All and One True God, Thaddeus Rex is my King, the man at my side, Father of All." She says, smiling.

Fortis's jaw drops and I raise my spear quickly.

"What treachery is this!? He attempts to kill us with his gang of thugs and you make him a king!?" I say, losing control of my voice.

"Calm yourself, Sancti. We all stand much to gain from this alliance. I have gifts for you all, and I will bestow them upon you in due time. For now, you are all under our command. Speak out of line, and you will be executed." She says, staring me in the eyes.

"We will see about that." I say through gritted teeth, pure hatred burning inside of me.

\--

"She wasn't joking about the gifts." Fortis says, putting on his helmet and donning his cloak.

He wears a black set of armor, adorned with thorns and a visor of iron, giving him the look of a black knight from the tales of old.

"I suppose I cannot complain." I respond, putting on my own helmet before locking on the upper segment.

My own armor is golden, adorned with rubies and symbols of the Ram Samantha adore so much. My helmet comes in two pieces. The first is a simple visor that covers my face and encompasses my head. However, above it is a second, false helmet in the style of a Ram's head, to disorient my opponents and give them the impression that I am taller than I actually am. It is wonderful and makes me feel divine. I do not let my true feelings show in front of the servants bestowing these gifts to us, however.

Fortis raises his axe, nearly dropping it. It is almost as big as he is, and has sharpness to match, a symbol of the Ram where the handle and blade meet.

"Are you sure you can lift it, my friend?" I ask, smiling a bit under my helmet.

He raises his visor, smiling at me, like a small child receiving his first sword.

"It's perfect." He says simply.

I nod to him and retrieve my own weapon, a customized spear.

"It was made exactly to your specifications, my lady." The servant holding it says to me.

I asked that my Spear be blessed. By who, I did not specify. As such, Mother had it blessed by every God known to man. The Roman Gods, the Greek Gods, the Christian God, and even the lesser known gods, some called abominations, others simply deemed fictional. I do not care. It brims with power that none else can see. This is a spear that can cut through reality itself.

It is a spear that fits me, as an extension of my being.

My joy is interrupted by Rigby, the Demon, standing in the doorway to my chambers. He is evil. I can feel it. His aura is dark, and I would not hesitate to slay him if Regina did not favor him so much.

"Mother asks that you join her in the Main Hall for the Knighting Ceremony. You are all to gain your titles." He says to us, nodding and leaving quickly.

Fortis and I look to each other and nod, placing our weapons on top of our respective beds and heading to the newly constructed Main Hall.

Mother does not like to wait.

\--

We all kneel before Regina like faithful children. All others have gained armor as well, now fitting her divine vision. Sycorax wears red cloth, allowing him to move with speed and grace. He, too, is decorated with symbols of the ram.

Beside him is Deformes Filius, stitches visible on his neck. It appears Regina is able to raise the dead from any injury with her Eastern Lotions. He wears a simple red robe around his waist, letting his chest go bare, his head hidden beneath the skull of a ram, hiding his visage from us once more. It occurs to me that I have never once seen his face, and I perhaps never will.

Beside him is a stark contrast to all of us. The man who had once looked a vagabond now wears armor making him look like a dragon, a blood red in color, no evidence of the ram on him. The helmet opens at the mouth, revealing his face. He looks as if he is prepared to spew flames, as the dragon he is dressed to be.

Beside him is Fortis's eldest brother, Tergus. I cannot see much of him, but even while kneeling, he towers, a true knight to reside in this castle.

To my sides are Fortis and Thaddeus, a man I trust with my life and a man I would scarcely trust with my chamber pot, respectively. I brush these thoughts aside as Samantha walks in front of us, holding an ornamental sword of her own. She first places it on Thaddeus's shoulder.

"Thaddeus Rex, I deem you King, Father of All, and my partner in leading The Red, the finest army this world will ever know." She says darkly, her voice echoing through the halls.

She has given us a name now. The Red. How curious.

She places the sword on my shoulder next.

"Sancti Puella, I dub thee Holy Virgin and High Inquisitor, to interrogate and weed out traitors in our midst." She says.

I cannot help but blush when she calls me a virgin. I simply have not found the right man, yet. It is very normal for a woman to retain her virginity at the age of twenty-four. At least, I believe so.

"I further name thee successor to my throne. Once I am dead, ascended to the stars, you will take my place as Queen. You are Sancti Puella, 'The Ram'." She says to me, leaving my head swimming and my heart pounding.

Heir? To the throne? Did she truly trust me that much? Favor me enough to name me the divine princess and embodiment of The Ram? I try to stay focused, listening as she moves on.

"Fortis Filius, I name you my Royal Executioner, and Prince of Thorns." She says.

My heart races. Is Fortis to be my Prince? My betrothed?

"You will reside over all in the Dungeons, even when I am gone. I expect you to faithfully serve Princess Puella once I am gone, my Son." She says before moving on.

My heart sinks.

"Sycorax Puella, you were once shamed, but now I honor you. I gift you the position of head archer, to train my soldiers in the use of a bow, and to be the head strategist concerning ranged combat. You will be Sycorax Puella, 'The Hawk'." She says, moving on, leaving my brother grinning like an idiot.

"Deformes Filius, mightiest of all my warriors, I deem you my Favored Son, heir to the Kingship. You will be my hand in all matters, and once your holy Father, Thaddeus Rex, has passed, you will replace him as King." She says, receiving only quiet breathing in return from the silent monster.

My heart sinks further. I fight back tears. Am I truly to be wedded to this mindless beast I had been in combat with nary a day earlier?

"Rufus Draco, I name thee the head of my Royal Guard, tasked with protecting the Royal Family from all who would seek to hurt us. Our enemies will feel your divine fire and weep at the sight of such a mythical being. You are Rufus Draco, 'The Dragon'." She says, Rufus nodding silently in agreement, no doubt pleased.

"Tergus Filius, you will be my divine sentinel, to guard against all who storm our gates and climb our walls. They will meet you and know that they are facing a living mountain in combat. You are Tergus Filius, 'The Wall'." She says, knighting him before walking to the center of our group.

"You have all been bestowed your titles and ranks. We are now a fully functioning kingdom, to take the rest of the world by storm." She says.

She smiles at us, eclipsing the light coming in through the windows.

"You're all my children, now."

\--

Fortis wants to flee, but I keep him stoic. He stays by my side, and we stay by Samantha's side.

We watch innocents scream in terror, soldiers at our feet.

We watch the last bastion of the old civilization collapse.

We are watching Washington D.C. burn to the ground.

Mother's joyful smile sends a chill up my spine, and for the first time in years, I fear her.

This woman is unstoppable.

\--

"I remember you, from the burning." The teenage detective says to me as I shackle him to the wall, making sure to not tear the stitches on his arm.

"Sancti Puella." He says, grinning at me.

"And you are Jack Coleman, of The Narrows. I know much of you." I say back, finishing his shackles.

"Well I would certainly hope so. I think you and your bigger friend killed me a few hours ago. That was a neat trick with the helmet, by the way. I hear you hunt monsters." He says, still smiling. I am overwhelmed with the urge to smack the grin from his face.

I simply turn my back to him, preparing to shut him inside his dark cell.

"Sancti, wait." He says.

I pause, not yet shutting the cell.

"You know what they say about you if you hunt monsters, right?" He asks, still smiling.

I shut his cell, locking him inside, much to his protest.

"They say you become one." I say quietly, walking away.


End file.
